Enchanted
by imstillarockstar53
Summary: What would've happened if Peeta died in the arena?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to You're Not Sorry, which was a one shot about what happened to the rebellion to Gale. I wrote this part a while ago and I decided to revise it and publish it for you to read. Pretty much, it is what would've happened if Peeta died in the Hunger Games. When this is being written, it is before the cave scenes and the entire rest of the series. **

Cato cuts me against the leg. I wince in pain. I am just happy that Katniss didn't die and that I wasn't the one to kill her. It has never been a lie that I love her. It never will become a lie either. The Careers look at each other, trying to decide what to do with me now.

Clove wants to finish me off, Glimmer wants to keep me around, and Marvel wants to let me die, a slow painful death. Cato picks the side of his girlfriend, the one that nobody except the Careers knows about. **(AN: I just couldn't help myself! I had to get some Cato/Clove romance in here!)**

I feel the mud squishing beneath me as my leg goes numb. I see Cato's sword rise above me, angling itself for the final kill. I just want Katniss to win, so she can stay alive. I hope that she never forgets me. I will never forget her. In fact, she is my last thought as the world goes blank.

Katniss' POV:

I stare at the screen in horror, as my proclaimed love's death occurs. It sends chills through my bones and what ifs into my mind. I can feel every camera staring at my face right now, as Cato makes the final decision. I wince at the same time he does and I'm pretty sure that the moment will be all over the news.

I am the lone victor of District 12. I had a hard time in the Games. I never made any allies, except towards the end Foxface helped me. We never officially became allies.

I keep watching as many other's deaths occur. I feel terrible for little Rue and feel guilt in not teaming up with her. I have a feeling we would've been great friends. Thresh and Clove's fight is terrible and at points I have to close my eyes. It ends up with Clove dying and leaves Thresh and me the only tributes left in the arena. Then, as the dogs closed in on us, I once again witnessed Thresh's head being bitten off by a mutt that had the eyes of Clove. True revenge.

When the Games stop playing, every pair of eyes is back on me. President Snow puts the crown on my head and I am greeted by the fakest smile in the world and a nasty odor.

Are the people mad? None of them seem angry.

However, something feels different than I imagined that this day would feel like. It feels like a mist has been thrown over our heads, making people's feeling change. I still believe that in all of these people's hearts, they are angry because of what the Games have done.

I sit on the train, curled up on the bed, day after day. The lingering question bothers me.

Would I have loved Peeta if he was here? I find myself thinking that I would. I would've loved the boy with the bread. When I get home, I make sure I visit the bakery at least once a week. I try to support his family.

I don't hunt anymore, no reason to. I mentor by myself during the Quell. I hate mentoring even more than I hate playing the Games. The theme of the Quell is that no Cornucopia will be provided. That includes no food, no weapons, no supplies. It makes training our tributes even harder because we have to make sure they know how to make their own weapons and find food in the wild.

My two tributes this year are Lizzie and Ian. I like them both, but neither of them come out alive. It goes on years and years and I make friends with Johanna and Finnick. We hang out together and having friends makes the pain better. When I turn 40, I am pleased because I bring a victor home: Katrina.

I am pleased that Katrina sparks a rebellion. I help in every way possible. I try to get on camera and I make propos to help people join our side. My propos are scripted since I am a terrible actor but most of them feature me and Peeta's possible relationship.

I am standing on screen, a green screen behind me, when they ask me a question I myself have been waiting for.

"Would you have loved Peeta back and married him if you both survived the arena?" I think for about two seconds before I know my answer.

"Yes, yes I would."

"Anything you wish you could say to him?" I nod over to Johanna and she hands me my guitar and I open my mouth to sing just like my dad loved to.

"All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

The night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you."

**I know the song is really recent but I was editing this and I thought it fit! Peeta's death was the hardest thing for me to write ever! I decided the final 3 should be Katniss, Clove, and Thresh because it was the most possible and I decided that Peeta should die there because it would be the easiest to write it in. Please review! **

**~MiKayla**

**Oh, by the way, I might do a chapter 2 on this without Peeta dying!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised you a chapter 2 and it never really worked every time I tried to write it. Then, I was like, this is the book! So, Peeta is still dead. Enjoy! By the way, I have another Taylor Swift song in here.**

When I finish my song, I look at the set. Everyone's mouths are wide in amazement and no one moves except one person in the corner. Gale.

I hand my guitar back to an amazed Johanna and chase after Gale. I catch up with him in the hallway and I can see his face, hurt and saddened.

"What did I do?" I ask him.

"You sang that song. It was nothing. I just thought we might have had some chance." He says, avoiding looking at me the entire time.

"A chance of what?" I ask him. I have no idea what he is talking about.

"Of getting married. Of you loving me." He says, like I should have loved him since I laid eyes on him. It just makes me more upset.

"You really expected me to? After what I went through, you never once helped me. And when you do bring it up, we are the middle of the rebellion and I have five million better things to think about than our relationship!" I scream at him. Why would he do this to me? I have enough guilt on my back.

"Well, I guess I know where we stand now." He stomps away towards his room.

The next day, I catch a rumor that another group of shoulders are going out to battleground. Finnick comes over to me during lunch.

"Did you see who is going?" He asks. He sounds like he knows something I don't.

"No. I didn't bother to look at the list." I tell him, while stabbing a peach with my fork. Finnick slides me a list and I quickly scan it until I find what he wanted me to see.

"Gale Hawthorne." I gasp. I can't believe he signed up. Johanna sits next to me on the other side.

"Hey, did you see that your friend is leaving?" Johanna asks. Finnick gives her a look.

"Nice way of delivery." He says with sarcasm. Johanna shrugs. I know she wanted to go, but they won't let any victors leave their sight.

"What are you going to do?" Johanna asks, taking a sip of her water.

"I'm going to stop this." I say, getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

"Mind if I have your soup?" Johanna shouts as I leave.

"Have a party!" I say.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him, when he opens the door after my multiple knocks.

"The only reason I was staying here was for you." He explains. I see his packed suitcase on the bed.

"Don't be so irrational. I can't believe this." I say, angry at what he is doing.

"What did you want me to say?"

"You should've said no,

You should've gone home

You should've thought twice before you let it all go.

You should've known that word

Bout what you did would get back to me.

And I should've been there in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself why

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet.

You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me.

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing

The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone

Yesterday I found out about you.

Even now just looking at you feels wrong.

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance

It was a moment of weakness and you said yes." I explain to him. At some points I want to break down in tears, others, I want to scream at the top of my lungs.

"I can't just not leave now." He tries to make up for what he has done.

"No, you are going. I can't stop you know. It is the past and we can't change it. Don't try." I leave and head back to my cabin.

Watching the news is really bad. I watch the bombings, the breakouts in the streets, and the blood. With the death toll rising every day, they have started running names across the bottom of the screen. One day, I see a name I never wanted to.

"Gale Hawthorne." It reads. I jump over to grab the remote and pause it before it can slip of the screen.

"Johanna, come here!" I shout. She comes out of the shower, with her hair soaking wet. My shaking finger points at the screen.

"Look." I say, barely believing my own eyes. She steps over and reads what I have read. She hugs me, and I get really wet. She smells good though, like mangoes.

"Don't talk. Just shut up and stay calm." She comforts me but it lacks the main point of comfort.

"Cinna!" I say, when he arrives after the rebellion.

"Girl on fire, I must say you still look as good as you ever did." He says, smooth and calm.

"Where are you going now? The Capitol is gone." I ask him. I realize that his house was either destroyed or taken over by an army.

"Maybe, District 12. Meet the place that the fire started." He says, a smile spreading across his face.

"You realize I didn't start the rebellion?"

"No. You did. It just took more people to push it over. You can't do anything alone." We head off back to 12 on the same train that took me to the Capitol. I sure have gone a long way.

**Feel free to draw your own conclusions. I won't be doing another chapter, because I really don't know how much I can mess up her life. I can't believe I killed Gale either! Sometimes, I don't know that I wrote something until I already wrote it. In case you are wondering, I don't belong on a team. I don't like Gale, I don't like Peeta, and Cinna and Katniss just can't happen. Sorry for my rant. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the long hiatus!**


End file.
